Who is Xana?
by xxTommiexx
Summary: What if xana was really Aelita's brother?
1. I HAVE A BROTHER?

**((A/N: Okay, so my last story, The return of Xana, ended with it saying Xana is actually Aelita's brother. I'm gonna pick up from where I left off))**

"WHAT?!" The gang screamed at both Maya and Aelita.

"Are you insane? Xana… he can't be related to Aelita!" Yumi said to Maya.

"And why not?"

"Because he's not human," Ulrich stated.

"He's an evil computer virus," Odd added.

"If you guys say Xana's not human, why are you calling him 'He' and not 'it'?" Maya asked.

They all stayed quiet.

"But… if Xana is really Aelita's brother… why is he doing all of this?" Jeremy asked.

"That's the mystery," Maya sighed.

"Um, guys," Aelita spoke up.

"Yeah princess?" Odd asked.

"Can we not talk about this now, please?" She looked like she wanted to cry.

Maya bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back tears too, "Okay," she managed to choke out.

Yumi looked at the two of them and said, "Hey, it's getting kinda late," She pulled out her phone to show that it was almost 10pm, "Come on, we should get back…"

They all nodded.

"Aelita, are you coming?" Maya asked when she noticed her cousin wasn't coming with them to the elevator.

"Um, yeah, I'll come up in a minute," Aelita said, then looked at Jeremy, hoping he'd stay down with her.

"Come on, let's just go," Yumi said and they went up the elevator, leaving Jeremy and Aelita down in the scanner room. Alone.

"Aelita?"

She looked at him, "Yeah Jeremy?"

He bit his lip, "Please don't ever give me a scare like that again," he shook his head as the tears pour down his face.

Tears began falling out of Aelita's eyes as she ran to him and slipped into his arms. She tears began to wet the front of his shirt but he didn't care cause his crying wet the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I m-missed you s-so much," He kissed the top of her head; then held her face in his hands, "D-don't leave me again."

She nodded, "And Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me…"

Jeremy blushed, "Anytime….Princess."

* * *

"See ya guys," Yumi said as she climbed out of the sewer hole and started to walk home.

Ulrich stared as she walked away; Odd saw this and grinned, "WHAT'S THAT ULRICH?" He yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear, "YOU WANT TO WALK YUMI HOME?"

Yumi turned around and gave them a weird look.

"Odd!" Ulrich whispers franticly, "Shut up!"

Odd nodded, "WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST ASK HER?"

Maya and William laughed at the look on Ulrich's face. He was frozen stiff.

"WHAT? YOU'RE TOO SHY? THAT SHOULDN'T HOLD YOU BACK GOOD BUDDY."

Yumi gave a small laugh and called to them, "HEY ULRICH!"

He unfroze and looked at Yumi, his face completely red.

She smiled at him, "Could you come walk me home," she asked in a quieter voice.

Ulrich blushed brighter, for a second he couldn't speak.

Maya and Odd laughed, then pushed Ulrich so he walked up to Yumi.

"Shall we go?" Yumi asked and Ulrich nodded.

As they were walking away, Ulrich turned around quickly gave Odd the finger and mouthed the word '_revenge.'_

Odd sighed, "Oh great. Try to help a buddy out, and he ends up wanting to kill you."

"Well, if he didn't want to walk her home, you shouldn't have forced him too," William said.

Odd rolled his eyes, "He did want too, but like I said, he was shy. And if you don't want him to walk Yumi home, why didn't you ask her?"

William's jaw clenched, "Maybe I was gonna, but some kid beat me too it."

Odd's smile was victorious, "Well, next time you should be a little faster."

Before William could even think about throwing a punch, Odd turned around and walked back to his room. Only when he was a few feet away he realized, _Damn it, I should have offered to take Maya to HER room._

"Damn bastard," William muttered under his breath as he walked to his dorm.

"How long have you liked her?"

He turned around to see Maya following behind him.

He smirked, "What are ya, stalking me? Don't you have your own room to find?"

"Yea," Maya said as she walked up faster to be able to walk next to him, "But it's the same way as where you're going."

William nodded, "Yeah okay."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Are you gonna answer me?"

"Huh?"

She shook her head, "You're a fucking idiot; how long have you like Yumi?"

William shook his head, "What makes you think I like Yumi?"

"Cause I'm not an idiot," she said simply.

William rolled his eyes.

"So did you post 'love letters' all around the school addressed to her yet," Maya teased.

He laughed, "No, remember I got kicked out of school last time I did that."

"Yeah, and your family decide to flee to France right after that."

"We didn't flee; my dad was moved here, so we all came."

"Uh huh, by the way the love letters didn't work."

"Oh and why's that?" He asked confused.

"Cause, I didn't find it cute," She smiled.

"Well, you were always a weird one," he shrugged, "Almost every other girl loved that crap."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Look can we start over. If we're gonna be fighting on Lyoko together, I don't want it to be awkward if we have to fight on Lyoko together."

William shrugged, "Whatever. Doesn't matter to me." Then he smiled, "But, don't fall for me, cause you've lost your chance."

She laughed, "Okay, I'll try my best."

* * *

"Yumi, I SWEAR!" Ulrich begged, "Odd's just an idiot. I did NOT say anything about-"

Yumi laughed cutting him off, "I know Ulrich. You'd never complain to Odd about wanting to walk me home," she blushed, "But, thanks for coming though."

He smiled, "No problem. I… uh.. actually wanted to walk you home anyway."

The sky was dark, with almost no clouds in the sky, so you could see the stars shine brightly above them. Ulrich's eyes wondered to Yumi's hand swaying by her side as she walked.

_Um, would she kill me if I held her hand? Probably_.

He kept getting lost in his thoughts, _I wish I could just-_

"Ulrich! Watch out!" Yumi yelled as she grabbed his arm back and pulled him onto the sidewalk, as a car come zooming passed.

She gave a small laugh, "Do you have a death wish?"

"S-sorry…" _Idiot, stop thinking about holding her hand, or you'll die before ever getting the fucking chance._

Yumi waved a hand in his face, "Hellllooo? Earth to Ulrich."

He blinked and looked at her, "huh?"

"You okay Ulrich?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Just kinda tired," he answered.

_He's lying, _she thought, _but it's not like he'd even fucking tell me. And I hate that._

"Uh, Yumi?"

"Huh?"

Ulrich chuckled, "Where are you going, your house is here."

She looked and saw her house and felt like smacking her face, "Hah, thanks."

"You sure that YOU'RE ok?"

"Yeah yeah, just tired and all from this whole Xana stuff."

He shrugged, "We'll figure it out. We always do."

* * *

Maya walked into her room and stared at the bed at the opposite side of hers. _I wonder when Emily will get back, _she thought, _I wonder what she's like._

"Oh well," She muttered and changed into her pajamas; blue shorts and a black tank top. She then took the contacts out.

There was a knock at her door, which startled her.

"Um, come in."

Aelita opened the door and walked in, wearing her pajamas; her pink dress with an A on it.

"Um, hi," She said.

"Oh, hi Aelita." _Why's she in my room so late?_

Aelita looked around the room, didn't say anything; just looked around.

"Um, anything I can help you with?" Maya asked.

"Oh, sorry," Aelita stammered, "I just wanted to say good night and…" she trailed off

"What's wrong?"

"Um, well… see I was hoping you'd tell me about my brother.."


	2. About Xana

"Um, what about your brother?" Maya asked confused.

"What was he like… you know back then?"

"You can't remember?"

Aelita sighed, "No, whenever I try to think about, I end up getting a headache."

"Oh yeah, uh, you're not gonna get your memory back all at once. It'll come back in pieces, probably if you see things that trigger you."

"Will I always get headaches thinking about it though?"

"Maybe. Also, I think you'll be in even more pain when you're getting back your memory."

"Great," Aelita muttered, "Hope it's all worth it."

"It will be. I promise."

"Um, anyway; think you could tell me about my brother?" Aelita asked smiling at her cousin.

"Uh, sure," Maya sat on her bed and motioned for Aelita to come sit next to her.

"Well, um, Xana wasn't actually his real name-"

"Wait, it wasn't?"

Maya laughed, "No, I mean, who names their kid Xana? That was his nickname, his actual name was David."

"David," Aelita repeated the name, trying out the name.

"Yeah. Um, he was a good older brother to you.. I think."

"You think?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I saw pictures from when you guys were younger. You'd play together and he'd always be there for you."

Aelita smiled, "What did he look like?"

Maya bit her lip trying to think back, "Umm, let's see… oh! He had brown hair; I'm guessing that was your dad's color before it went gray; it was cut kinda shorter than yours. He had green eyes like you; he actually was a lot like you."

"Did we have a good brother sister relationship?"

"Um," Maya sighed.

"What?"

"Um, I don't know if this was always, but…" She didn't know how to say it.

"But what?" Aelita asked, "Go ahead, just say it."

"Um, David had issues.."

"Issues?"

"Yeah," Maya sighed, "Um, he'd get really angry and stuff at really random times."

"What would he do… when he got angry?"

"Well, he'd just start yelling and cursing and sometimes just start throwing things around," she smiled at Aelita, "And only you could calm him down."

Aelita blinked and stared at Maya, "Me?"

Maya chuckled, "Yeah. I remember one time, Uncle Waldo was here teaching, so it was just me, you and David at the Hermitage and it was raining that day. I don't know what happened exactly, but he was on the computer and I guess something happened and he got really mad. I mean he started yelling and throwing things around the house. I remember crying really hard because I think that was the first time I saw him so mad. You just went up to him and hugged him. I think you said something to him. Andright after you said it, he calmed downed a little, hugged you back and started crying."

"What did I say?"

"I have no clue. Whatever it was it had a huge effect on him."

"Wow… How come he's like that?"

"Don't know. It's like he had two sides to himself," Maya shrugged, "We, um, your dad, you and his friends I guessed called him that whenever he got mad."

"Like… a good side and a bad side?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"So.. do you think the Xana we know could be just his bad side."

"Aelita.."

"And he just can't control it," She continued, "And maybe we could make a program and-"

"Aelita," Maya stopped her, "Don't get ahead of yourself. We have no idea WHY Xana's-"

"David," Aelita interrupted, "My brothers' name is David."

"Aelita," Maya groaned, "Don't you get it! David isn't the same anymore. He's EVIL! He tried to kill you how many times?"

"ONLY because of that problem he had. If I could talk to him-"

"How are you gonna talk to him? DO you know where he lives on Lyoko?"

Aelita smiled, "Actually.. I think I do."


	3. New Tutor

"Wait, what?" Jeremy asked.

They were all eating breakfast when Aelita told them about her plan.

"I don't see what's so complicated about it," She said, "We design a program, that'll create a human Xana to appear and then if I could talk to him-"

"Uh Aelita, creating programs aren't all that easy, I mean it took months to reprogram the Skid-"

"Wait, what's the Skid?" Maya asked.

"Our virtual submarine," Yumi said.

"Anyway," Jeremy continued, "I not even sure if we could make a program like that."

"Well actually," William pointed out, "You have made LOTS of programs that seem impossible."

"Oh really, like what?" Jeremy asked.

"Bringing me out of Xana's control," William said.

"Bringing me into the real world," Aelita added.

"The Marabounta," Odd said.

"Fine!" Jeremy said, "Fine, I'll do a little work."

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't the brainless bunch," Sissi smirked as she saw the gang walk out the lunch room.

"Well, well if it isn't the frog face," Odd grinned back.

Sissi ignored him and turned to William, "Oh, so you're back in the group huh? I hope you don't go completely mental again."

William's jaw clenched and he looked like he wanted to punch Sissi in the face.

She looked at Maya and a weird look came on her face, "What,you took on a new slave?"

"Excuse me?" Maya glared, balled her fist and took a step towards Sissi, as Sissi took a step back.

"Um, Maya," Odd said through his teeth, "Sissi is Mr. Delmas's daughter."

_Crap_, she thought as she unclenched her fist.

Sissi's smile was victorious; she looked at Aelita, "So sorry we couldn't see you with the Sub-digitals, Aelita," she said her name with a mocking tone.

Aelita shrugged, "I got sick before I could perform, and I had to cancel."

"Sure," Sissi laughed then left.

"Okay, is she always annoying?" Maya asked.

"Sometimes she's worse," Ulrich shuddered.

"Hey, what DID you tell the Sub-digitals about Aelita not coming?" William asked.

"I called in as Delmas and told them Aelita got sick," Jeremy said.

"Whoa, how'd you manage that?" Maya asked.

"Um, it's another program I made," Jeremy said as the others laughed.

* * *

"STERN! HOPPER!"

Everyone turned to see Jim coming towards them.

"Hey Jimbo!" Odd said.

"I've told you a thousand times Della Robbia, it's Jim. Don't go getting all friendly," Jim said sternly, "Anyway, Stern, Hopper, Mr. Delmas wants you in his office."

"Now?" Ulrich asked.

"No Stern, after we've invented transporters to send us inside computers," Jim said sarcastically.

The gang had to do whatever possible from bursting out laughing.

"Okay," Maya said as she held back her laughter, "We'll go.

"But we have class now," Ulrich pointed out.

"You could go to class AFTER seeing Mr. Delmas," Jim sighed.

* * *

"Um, Mr. Delmas?" Maya opened the door to see their principle sitting by his computer. He was engrossed in something on the screen; oblivious to the kids, he was actually playing the head penguin game.

"Oh, yes. Come in come in," Delmas said as he quickly exited his game.

Ulrich and Maya sat down. "Are we in trouble or something?" Maya asked.

"No, no," Delmas assured, "Remember how I told you, Ms. Hopper, that you'll be tutoring some students for me. Well, meet your first student, Ulrich Stern."

The two stared at each other, "What!?"

"Mr. Delmas, I DON'T need a tutor," Ulrich said.

"Yes you do," Delmas said, "Your grades are, well, horrible."

"I don't need a tutor," He said again, "I can study on my own."

_Why is he so upset about having a tutor_, Maya thought.

"Too late, you'll study with Ms. Hopper."

"But sir, I thought I'd be tutoring people in my grade," Maya said.

Delmas shook his head, "No, I doubt 15 year olds would be okay with being tutored by someone younger than them."

"THEN HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!" Ulrich yelled.

"Wait.. aren't you 14?" Delmas asked and Maya shook her head.

"Oh," Delmas said as if he was embarrassed, "Either way you'll still be his tutor."

"But it's not fair!" Ulrich begged.

_Oh I get it_, She thought, _he doesn't want to be tutored by a younger person. I guess that makes sense._

"I don't care," Delmas said, "Now, if I don't see an improvement in your grades young man, I will have your teachers take off points from your grades AND yours!" He pointed at Maya.

"Wait, whoa whoa whoa. Why me!" Maya exclaimed.

"Because I say so!"

"But it's completely unfair!"

"Enough! Now back to class!" He shooed them out his office.

"Ugh," Delmas groaned and thought, _Hmm, maybe that last part was a little unfair._

He turned on his penguin game, Oh well.

* * *

"Shouldn't Ulrich be back by now?" Aelita whispered to Jeremy and Odd in science class.

"Think it was Xana?" Odd asked.

"Nope, my laptop would have gone off," Jeremy reminded him.

"Like it is now?" Aelita pointed to the flashing laptop in Jeremy's bag.

'Well, speak of the devil," Odd joked.

"Um, Mrs. Hertz," Jeremy put his hand up.

"Yes Jeremy?"

"I've got a headache, can I go to the nurses office."

"Oh, okay Jeremy."

"Can we take him?" Aelita and Odd asked.

"Uh, alright," The clueless teacher said; then she looked at the empty seat next to Odd, "Wait has anyone seen Ul-" But she was too late cause the gang already left the room in a rush.

"Sheesh," Nicholas muttered, "It's just a headache. From the way they act, you'd think the world was endangered."

* * *

"Great. Just fucking great," Ulrich groaned sarcastically as he and Maya walked towards the classrooms.

"It's really not a big deal," Maya muttered, "I mean, it could have been worse. We could have gotten complete strangers to work with."

"You don't get it," Ulrich grumbled.

"Then explain it to me?" She asked.

"Never mind," He shook his head, "Look, neither one of use wants to be 'study buddies.' So we just don't study and don't tell Delmas and the end."

"No Ulrich," Maya stopped walking and stood in front of him, "If you don't improve, then MY grades get lowered too. I don't need that, you don't know how hard I worked to get this far."

"Sheesh calm down," Ulrich said, "You just started school here, your grades are perfect, you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, but with all the… you know, Xana attacks, I might not have time to study for myself."

"Well, if you don't have time to study for yourself, you don't have time to study with me."

"Ulrich, I don't want low grades cause YOU can't keep a passing grade."

"What, are you saying I'm dumb?" Ulrich asked offended a little.

"Well, if you were smart I wouldn't have to be your tutor now would I?" As soon as she said it, she regretted it, "Wait, I'm REALLY sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Whatever," Ulrich said angrily and pushed pass her. His phone rang and he took it out, "Yeah?"

"Ulrich, it's Jeremy."

"I know, I have caller ID."

"Huh, oh yeah." Well, get over to the factory. Activated Tower in the mountain sector."

"Okay, on my way."

"Good, is Maya with you? Ca-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell her." He hung up and looked at Maya, "Well, looks like we're need on Lyoko," then he turned away from her and left.

_Great, I've known him for like two days, and he already hates me._


	4. Mystery Shooter

Ulrich and Maya had reached the factory in no time, but the ride down in the elevator was awkward. The rest of the gang were already transferred on Lyoko, waiting for Ulrich and Maya.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Maya!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Maya!"

"Virtualization!" They landed on their feet right beside Yumi and William.

"Well, took you long enough," William muttered.

"Shut up," Ulrich glared.

_Uh oh, _Maya thought. **((Just a reminder that Maya's Lyoko form is a ninja. All black leather rapping around her and a hood she could pull up to cover her face, only exposing her eyes. She has cuffs on her wrists she could use to deflect lasers and hits from swords, like a shield. Also she has unlimited daggers that she could pull out of her cuffs and have a blade replace it. Along with invisibility as a second power, she's the perfect ninja.))**

"Hey, William, how come you have a silver suit now?" Maya asked.

"This is what I looked like before…" he didn't want to finish.

Before she could ask, Jeremy's voice come through, "Guys the tower's 20 degrees east and 40 degrees south. I'm bringing up your vehicles." The over-wing, over-board and over-bike were being materialized as he spoke.

"Um, Jeremy," Ulrich said, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked fearing for the worst.

"Um, three vehicles. Six warriors, even I can do that math," Odd joked.

"Come on guys," Jeremy groaned, "Work it out. And fast too!"

"Well, Maya can come with me, like last time," Odd offered.

"No way am I going with Stern," William muttered.

"Who said you would!" Ulrich shouted.

"I'LL go with Ulrich," Aelita said.

"And I'll go with Yumi," William grinned.

The thought of William having his hands resting on Yumi's hips make Ulrich want to spit fire, "NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!"

"DON'T BE A JELOUS BASTARD STERN!" William yelled in Ulrich's face.

"STOP!" Yumi yelled, startling everyone.

"How about this," Aelita said calmly, "William, you'll probably be faster using Super smoke, I'll fly and Maya, you can ride with Odd."

"Super Smoke? Sounds cool," William grinned and yelled, "SUPER SMOKE!" and was off towards the tower. Aelita rolled her eyes and waved her hand over her wrist with the star watch and her wings grew. She jumped up and flew to the tower. Maya hopped on with Odd and they were off.

"Hey, Jeremy?" Maya called out, "Think you could add new vehicles to your list of programs?"

They could hear his loud groan.

"Jeremy, I'LL help you make the programs," Aelita said just as something shot her wing and she began to fall down to the Digital Sea.

"AELITA!" Yumi screamed as she fly towards Aelita holding her hand out to grab Aelita and pull her on the over-wing.

"Jeez, thanks for the warning Jeremy," Odd said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about," Jeremy said confused, "I don't see any monsters on my screen."

"Wait a minute," Maya said as she scanned the grounds, "There's nothing on the ground."

"No monsters in the sky either," Ulrich added.

"So, WHERE ARE THOSE COMING FROM?" Aelita pointed to a bunch of.. .arrows heading towards them.

"Shield!" Odd shouted and was able to dodge the arrows.

Ulrich tried to swivel pass the ones aiming for the ground, but the wheel of his over-bike was hit, causing him to roll towards the edge of a cliff.

"ULRICH!" Yumi screamed as she flew down with her over wing towards him. Aelita was supposed to be blocking the arrows that came toward them, but one came from behind and hit the bottom of the over-wing, sending the two crumbling on the ground near Ulrich.

"GUYS!" Odd yelled from the sky and the others looked at him and Maya. The two were pointing to a cave a few yards away from Ulrich. They ran into the cave and Maya and Odd came zooming in after them.

"Okay, Um, Jeremy what was that?" Odd asked as he and Maya jumped off the over-board.

"Is it some new monster?" Aelita asked.

"No, I-I don't know" Jeremy said as he typed away and a file popped up on his screen, "It's the attack probably!"

"How do we stop it?" Maya asked.

"We deactivate the tower, duh," Ulrich said with a little sarcasm.

Maya glared, "Alright smartass, how do we even get pass without being hit. It's not like we can defend ourselves against them IF WE CAN'T EVEN FUCKING SEE THEM."

"How do we even know it's a 'them,'" Aelita asked, "For all we know it could just one person or some new monster."

"Whatever it is we can't fight it so, how do we get passed it?" Yumi asked.

"I have an idea!" Odd said brightly, "Okay, Maya, you know how you can turn invisible too? Well do that and then you'll be able to see the monsters or whatever while you're in that state and BAM, you can tell us where to shoot and they're gone."

"Um, Odd," Aelita started, but Ulrich interrupted. "ODD YOU FUCKING IDIOT! IF SHE'S INVISBLE SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THE MONSTERS, THEY JUST WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HER! AND WE NEED TO GET AELITA TO THE TOWER SAFELY NOT HER!"

They stared at Ulrich's outburst.

"Actually, Ulrich… Odd might be on the right track," Yumi spoke into the silence.

"Do you think you could make both you AND Aelita invisible and take her to the tower?"

Maya looked shocked, "Is that even possible?"

"Well, I could use my telekinesis on the others if I need to, it tires you out a lot though, but maybe… maybe if you tried you could make Aelita invisible too."

"That could work," Aelita pointed out, "And if you could, we could go on the over-wing and make that look invisible too and get there faster."

"Are ya listening Einstein?" Odd asked grinning.

"Yes and here you go," He virtualized the over-wing and over-bike next to them in the cave.

Maya and Aelita got on the over-wing and with a little hard thinking she was able to turn herself and Aelita and the over-wing invisible. Aelita rode the vehicle out of the cave, followed by Odd on his over-board and Ulrich and Yumi on the over-bike.

* * *

Yumi had her arms wrapped around Ulrich as they rode, for awhile it seemed that no monsters were coming. It was an awkward silence so Yumi decided to make small talk.

"You were pretty rough on Odd back there," she said quietly.

"He'll get over it," He muttered.

"How come you're in such a bad mood?" she asked quietly, "Did Delmas say something bad to you and Maya?"

She felt him tense as she mentioned Maya's name, "You know you can tell me Ulrich," She said again quietly as she rested her head on his back.

That made him less tense and loosen up a bit; but her next words made his eyes widen.

"Hey, what do you think William is doing?"

Before he could answer the arrows were back… but now they were different. The shooter, whoever that was, now chose to shoot three at a time and each arrow now had electrical sparks at the tip of it. Ulrich was quick to take out one sword and knock an arrow before it touched him, but the other two went right back him and hit Yumi in each shoulder, knocking her off the bike.

"Yumi!" He screamed and turned his bike around to get her. She was lying on the ground, like she couldn't get up. Ulrich jumped off the over-bike and ran to her. "Yumi?" She only groaned. The two arrows in her shoulders faded away once Ulrich took her in his arms.

"Yumi? Say something?" Ulrich begged.

"I-I can't feel my arms," she said quietly.

"Come on," Ulrich helped her stand up and he easily wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as if she didn't have any more bones there.

"Yumi… you lost fifty life points," Jeremy's voice was filled with shock.

"What happened?" Odd asked as he came back to them. Aelita and Maya came back too, they just couldn't be seen.

"Yumi got hit now she can't move her arms," Ulrich answered quickly as he walked over to his bike.

"But my wing was hit by an arrow earlier," They heard Aelita's voice, "But I can still move."

"These arrows were different, they were… weird."

Before he could explain, more sets of arrows came from the sky.

"Shied!" Odd yelled and blocked himself and the invisible girls. Ulrich quickly dropped Yumi's arms by habit as he took out his swords to deflect the arrows, but by doing so, Yumi fell back to the ground. Three more arrows pierced her body, two in the chest, one in her stomach, a few seconds later she was gone from Lyoko.

"No," Ulrich said quietly once the firing of arrows stopped, "Oh, no, no no, it's all my fault."

* * *

The scanner door opened showing Yumi on the floor.

"Yumi? Are you okay?" Jeremy's voiced asked.

She lifted her right fist and smashed it on the scanner floor, then she got up, even though she was dizzy, she could walk, "Well, on the bright side, I can feel my arms again."

"Good," Jeremy smiled, "Don't worry Ulrich, Yumi's fine."

Ulrich was burning with anger.

"Dude?" Odd asked quietly.

"Whoever the hell shot those arrows… is gonna die."


	5. Monsters, monsters and more monsters !

William was leaning on a rock just a few feet away from the tower, "Sheesh what's taking them so long," He conjured up his huge zweihander **((sword but that's the appropriate term I suppose))** and began to slice the air around him **((is there even air on lyoko?)).**

"Maybe my super smoke is too fast for them," He scoffed. He kept pretending that he was fighting a monster and stabbed his sword into the rock he was once leaning on. "Either way, Aelita was flying on her own, shouldn't she have been here by now?" He pulled his sword out of the rock and looked at the activated tower, "Jeremy?"

"Oh uh, yeah William?"

"Where are the-" He didn't finish cause of a weird site, he saw a shadowy thing running.

"Huh?' He walked with his sword high up to strike in case of a monster, but instead it turned out to be the shadow of a human like figure. William was sure to be very quiet not wanting the shadown to see him. He walked a few yards behind it but he he saw the figure jump off the edge of a cliff. William saw as the shadow fell closer and closer into the digital sea but right before it splashed in… it just… vanished. Before he could even wonder who or what that was, a laser hit him in the stomach making fall back.

"William! That was ten live points!" Jeremy told him.

"DAMMIT!," William yelled as his sword began to glow and he shot an energy wave from his blade into the sky.

"Whoa! William how'd you know to do that?" Odd asked as he came flying up behind him.

William smiled as he saw Odd and Ulrich come, "I remember a few things surprisingly," He didn't see Maya or Aelita which worried him, "Wait, where's Aelita? Did she get-"

"Nope," Maya's invisibility gave out and she, Aelita and the over-wing came into view. Maya looked drained from keeping very thing invisible. William gave her a teasing grin, "What's wrong Hopper? Tired already?"

Maya smiled back, "Just. Wait," she gasped for breath each word, "I-I could ta-take you down if- if I wanted too."

He laughed at her cockiness, but he got shot in the shoulder by another laser.

"That's another ten points William," Jeremy warned.

"Hey wait," Maya pointed, "We can SEE those hornets." It was true about a dozen hornets were shooting lasers down at them.

"Shield!" Odd yelled as he and William blocked the lasers from hitting the gang.

"Think Xana called off his attack?" Aelita asked

"Attack?" William asked.

"We'll talk later, for now, Aelita run to the tower, Odd, you take her," **((William had wondered far away from the tower))**, "Me, William and Maya could-" a laser from a Manta shot Ulrich in the knee.

"Whoa, flying mantas," William shouted.

Odd laughed,"They used to be your favorites."

William grinned and ran up to the closest one that was coming down on them. He jumped onto its back and stabbed it with his sword. Before it exploded it flew up closer next to another manta. William jumped onto that one and continued his attacks.

"Okay, new plan," Aelita said, "Odd and I go to the tower, you two fight off the hornets and Mantas." Before anyone would say otherwise, she and Odd were off.

* * *

William was enjoying his time messing up Mantas, the one monster who he favored the most when he was under Xana's control.

Odd and Aelita had a few bugs before they could get closer to the tower. And by bugs, I mean kankrelats.

Maya was standing near a high purple mountain wall trying to slice up three hornets. But every time she went to go cut them, they flew higher and higher.

Ulrich was taking out all his anger from loosing Yumi on the hornets. He sliced up two or three of them with each blow. When he looked to see how Maya was going, he felt like laughing considering she only had taken out one hornet.

Deciding he wanted to be a.. nice guy, he steadied one of his katana's and since the last two hornets were about lined up near the huge wall, he threw his katana at them and it went right threw them. It WOULD have gone right threw Maya as well cause she was so close to the hornets. The blade of the sword one touched the tip of her nose as she jumped back far enough, and the sword plunged into the wall. She then grabbed the sword out from the it and saw Ulrich was suppressing a smile as he walked towards her.

"Were you planning on slicing me up along with the hornets?" She asked as she threw him his katana.

He caught it no problem, but the smile came on his face, "No, well not enough to make you get devirtualized anyway."

She rolled her eyes, "Geez aren't you a little shit."

Ulrich looked like he wanted to punch her, but before he could even make up his mind, a kankrelat cam up behind him and shot his elbow.

Maya quickly threw her dagger at it, destroying it right away.

Instead of a thank you, Ulrich just scoffed and said, "So, I guess you're only good with land monsters, not flying ones huh."

"Are you always this rude?"

"You know you guys COULD give us a hand?' Odd shouted. More and more kankrelats came. It looked like for each one they killed two more came along.

"Energy field!" A kankrelat exploded.

"Laser arrows!" Two more exploded.

But they kept coming.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich run in between Odd and Aelita. He took out a few kankrelats on his way.

William was about done with his Manta killing so Maya ran to the kankrelats. She kicked one out of the way as it came at Aelita's face, "Don't worry coz, go deactivate that tower."

Aelita nodded and ran for the tower.

* * *

When she entered the tower she felt so much better. It was like all the pain she felt outside was gone. She had gained back so much power just by coming in here. She felt as if she could stay here forever, but she knew she had a job to do (**(And now you see why Aelita takes her sweet time deactivating towers cx )).**

When she reached the upper part of the tower, the interface popped up; she pressed her hand on it and it spelt her name: AELITA.

She then entered CODE: LYOKO

The outside of the tower turned blue and the remanding of the kankrelats ran off.

"Hey! Come back and fight you little cowards!" Odd screamed.

"Tower Deactivated." All the files in the tower went down .


	6. So what happened was

"Well… that was an interesting mission," Jeremy said as everyone came up into the computer room.

"Yumi a-are you okay?" Ulrich asked as soon as he saw her.

"Oh, yeah," She blushed a little and looked down, "Don't worry about me."

"I always worry," Ulrich said VERY quietly so no one heard.

"So does anyone want to tell me what the hell happened?" William asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too," Jeremy said.

Odd sighed, "We were ambushed."

"By monsters?" William asked.

"Well, honestly we don't know," Aelita said.

"Some bastard with a love for arrows," Ulrich muttered.

"So was it ONE person or lots?" Jeremy asked.

"Look, we don't know who or what or how many attacked up," Maya summed it up, "Has anything like this ever happened?"

"For a monster to not show up on my screen?" Jeremy thought, "Maybe, but for the monster to be invisible? Nope never."

"Well, unless that's Xana's attack," Yumi said, "Or he has a type of mist covering them."

"UGH, okay my head hurts from all of this," Maya groaned, "Just tell me, has there ever been a thing that shoots freaking arrows at you for the hell of it?"

"No," Odd said, "BUT we do have a scyphozoa."

"Isn't that a type of jellyfish?" Maya asked.

"ODD DON'T GET OFF TOPIC!" Ulrich yelled making everyone flinch.

"Sheesh sorry," Odd muttered.

"Okay, anyway," Jeremy said trying to get back on track, "Yumi how DID you get paralyzed back there?"

"Well, the arrows had like a electricity coming out from the top that time," She said, "Guess who ever was shooting got tired of playing games and wanted to take things seriously."

"Arrows?" William asked, "You mean like Odd's_ laser arrows_," he tried to imitate Odd but failed making the others laugh. Like they were all friends.

"No," Ulrich was all serious, his face looked, well, stern. He was all set and ready to kill whoever hurt Yumi, "They were actual arrows. I mean like bow and arrow type stuff."

"Whoever it was, he had to be someone who could turn invisible or at least be able to blend in with the shadows."

As soon as she said that word, shadows, William remembered. Maya saw that he had something on his mind, "Dunbar? What's up? Got something you know?"

"Um, well, when I was waiting for you guys, I saw this figure. A shadowy figure."

And of course a thousand questions were asked.

"Who was it?"

"How many were there?"

"Did you attack?"

"Was it human?"

"STOP!" Aelita yelled. That made everyone stare, Aelita usually never yells.

"William, what did you do when you saw it or well him?"

"Or her," Odd pointed out.

"Well, it was human looking and looked like it could be a guy. And well I followed him-"

"Shocking," Ulrich muttered, "You had to play hero? You of all people should know when to be cautious. Or are you still an idiot?"

Something flashed in Wiliam's eyes.

_Hurt? _Maya thought, _No, anger._

"I was cautious Stern. I stayed behind him a few yards. Until I saw him jump."

"Into the digital sea?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, and the weird thing is, right before he was supposed to hit the water, he just.. vanished?"

"You mean, he was there falling then nothing?" Yumi asked.

"No more like a flash happened then he was gone. But he didn't fall into the digital sea. I know that much."

"What does this mean?" Maya asked.

"It means we have an interesting enemy on Lyoko," Ulrich said.

* * *

"Whoa, it's almost forth period?" Maya asked as they came out of the factory, "Were we really there for that long?"

"Yup," Odd grinned, "This is great! Lunch is next period!"

"What about school work? I mean, I didn't even go to class for the day!"

Yumi laughed, 'Don't worry about it, you can always copy notes from someone in class."

"Yeah, and just study and you'll be fine," Jeremy added.

"Don't the teachers wonder why you've been gone for so long?"

"Nah, they think we're sick," William said.

"You tell them that every time?"

"No, we also say we're going to the bathroom," Odd grinned.

Maya laughed, "Wow, some teachers we have. Should they even been allowed to teach US?"

They got lost in the talk about how dumb their teachers were. Aelita held back, just walking a few feet behind them. Maya notice right before they went into the hole down to the sewers, "Coz? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Aelita sighed then smiled, "I'm just thinking about this whole shadow guy thing."

Maya bumped shoulders with her, "Hey no worries. We'll get him and put him to justice or whatever Jeremy chooses right?"

Aelita looked sad, "I-I was thinking that he might have been… David."

Maya's smile dropped, "I had the same thought too." She looked back at the factory and sighed, "I just hope we're wrong."


	7. New roomate

Yumi and Maya were sitting together in Math class copying the formulas on the board.

"Hey Maya," Yumi nudged her, "Guess what?"

"All these formulas are completely useless?" Maya whispered back.

"Well yeah," Yumi gave a small laugh, "But something else. You know Emily?"

"You mean the girl who's supposed to be my roommate?" Maya asked, looking confused, "That's all I know, she isn't back from vacation yet."

"Actually she is," Yumi said, "I saw her today as we were coming back from the factory."

"Oh," Was all Maya said.

Yumi looked at her, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Well, I guess you can say I'm kinda nervous about meeting my new roommate," she gave a small smile that made her look so innocent.

"Don't worry about it," William leaned forward on his desk and popped into their conversation, "Emily's real nice."

"You guys are friends with her?" Maya asked, "I know Odd knows her…"

William smirked, "Aw are you jealous?"

"W-what? NO! Of course not!" Maya whispered frantically.

Yumi was trying to suppress a smile which meant Maya was blushing and it was very noticeable.

"Shut up William, are you even friends with Emily?"

"Not really. I mean I don't talk to her much but she seems nice."

"What about you, Yumi?"

"Um," She remembered that Emily did have a crush on Ulrich at one point, but she must have gotten over it since she dated Odd.

"Yumi?" Maya asked.

"Oh, um, no I don't really talk to her either, but she really is nice."

"Wow, um thanks guys," She rolled her eyes.

The math teacher, Mrs. Myers turned around, "Who's talking!"

William sank back into his seat and Yumi and Maya ducked their heads down. Maya wrote something on her paper and showed Yumi, _How does she NOW realize we were talking?_

* * *

"I still feel kinda bad that because of Xana we missed some classes and are now going straight to lunch," Maya sighed as the three walked to the lunch room.

"You get used to it," Yumi laughed, "Soon you don't feel guilty, you feel relived."

They got their food and went to sit with Ulrich, who was slowing eating his food quietly, Odd, who was gobbling down his steak and mashed potatoes, and Aelita who was drinking her water slowing and reading a book.

"Where's Einstein?" William asked as he sat next to Aelita.

"He went to his room to work on some programs," Ulrich said.

"I offered to go with him but he said he'd rather work alone," Aelita added looking kinda sad.

Maya frowned slightly, "He probably works faster alone."

Aelita shrugged and went back to her book. Odd looked up from his plate, "Hey Maya! You know Emily's back right?"

"Yeah, so I've heard," She shrugged as she took a bite of the mashed potatoes.

Aelita looked up from her book, "What? You should go see her then!"

"I wouldn't even know where to find her!"

"You could try your room," William said sarcastically.

"I don't know, I mean what if she's busy-"

"Just go, Ulrich said of out nowhere; everyone at the table looked at him, "Emily's nice, just go say 'Hey, it's your new roommate.'" Ulrich looked like he was blushing as he talked about Emily.

"Um, o-okay," Maya sighed and got up.

"Well that was easier than expected," William joked as he took a mouthful.

"Say, Ulrich why were you blushing when you talked about Emily?" Yumi asked.

"W-what" He said in shock, "I was NOT blushing"

"Are ya kidding me, you looked like a tomato!" Odd joked with a mouthful of food.

* * *

_I STILL can't believe that I'm going to this school, _Maya thought as she walked down the dorm halls. Even though it's only been a few days since she started school here, it felt like a home; a real home, the one with the people you love and sometimes the one you fight with, _I hope Ulrich isn't mad at me for too long, that would-_

**THUD**

She hit the ground after bumping into…. Jeremy?

"Oops, sorry Maya," Jeremy stuck out a hand to help her up, "I was heading to the lunch room."

"It's okay," She stood up at looked at Jeremy. He looked tired, "Hey Einstein," She said trying out his nickname the gang gave him, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Huh?" Jeremy asked befuddled.

"I know that you haven't slept all the nights Aelita was stuck on Lyoko and that was a few days ago, and sleep is important if you wanna keep that high average of yours. So DID you sleep last night?"

Jeremy gave an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head as he looked down, "Nah, I could sleep last night."

"How come?"

"W-well, too many things on my mind," he said a little shocked, no one ever really asked him WHY he was always up, they just assumed.

"Like what?"

Jeremy searched Maya's face, she was genuinely concerned, "Just about Xana and well how you said he was Aelita's well brother," He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration, "Now we have this whole new shooter guy and we don't know who it is. So I'll have to work on a plan to find out plus I'm working on all this programs for y-" Maya wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight as she rested her head on his chest. Her sudden hug made Jeremy shocked and suck in air.

"You may be the brain of the group, the one who comes up with all the ideas, but even the brain needs a break," she said quietly, "Go eat lunch, get some sleep tonight and please," she hugged him tighter as she said this part, "Don't think you can do all of this work on your own. It's okay to ask for help."

He smiled and hugged her back, "T-thanks Maya." He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just patted her head.

She pulled away from him and smiled, "Now go, oh and if a certain pink haired girl offers to help you, let her!"

He sighed, "I don't know, don't ya think she'd get bored helping me with all the programming?"

"No way!" Maya said, "I mean, I think she's be happy cause she gets to spend time with her boyfriend."

That made him smile, "Right well, maybe I should go talk to her…"

Maya laughed and gave him a thumbs up, "Good luck!"

* * *

When she reached her room the door was closed but not locked, _Okay Maya, here it goes._

She turned the knob and saw a girl making the bed across from Mayas.

"H-hello," Maya said quietly. So quietly she was surprised Emily heard it. The girl turned around and at first gave Maya a VERY confused look, then her face changed, "Oh sorry, I forgot I'd have a roommate for a second," She gave a small laugh then smiled, "Hi, I'm Emily your roommate."


	8. Getting to know your roommate

"Um, hi. I'm Maya," she said a little nervously.

"Maya," Emily said as she walked over to her and stuck out her hand, "I know I'm a little late but welcome to Kadic."

She smiled and shook Emily's hand, "Thanks." _Oh god what else do I say? _Maya thought, _I didn't even think I'd make it this far!_

"Delmas told me that you're two years younger but you're actually in my class. That must have been a lot of work you did when you were younger," Emily said trying to make a conversation.

"Y-yeah. But it was worth it," She smiled.

"Have you gotten used to the teachers? I'm not sure how many days you've had actual classes but I'm sure the classes are about the same as from America right?"

"Mr. Delmas told you where I was from?" She asked.

"Yeah, he told me a few things when I went to see him which was less than an hour ago. I've been cleaning my side since."

"Oh, and um, yeah the classes are about the same. I-its just scary having to be in a room with people older than me."

Emily smiled sympathetically at her, "Don't worry everyone in our class is actually kinda nice. Damn which reminds me, have you made any new friends yet?"

Maya smiled, "Yeah I have actually. A few kids in our class and some outside of class."

"Really! That's great," She sounded genuinely proud of her, "Who though?"

"Yumi Ishiyama and William Dunbar from our class. Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Aelita Stones and Jeremy Belpois from the 9th grade."

"Wait. You're friends with Odd? A-and Ulrich. AND WILLIAM?"

"Uh um well yeah. Odd was the first person I met then Ulrich and well Mr. Delmas said I have to tutor him and well I actually knew William before. See he went to my old school before he came here-"

"You and William were friends before?" Emily said cutting her off.

"Um, yeah kinda."

"Oh well um, h-has Ulrich said anything about me?"

"Well he told me you're really nice," Maya said truthfully, "And I know you and Odd had well a thing," She blushed.

Emily laughed, "I wouldn't call it that. Just a warning though, he's not the best person to go out with."

Maya smiled, "Actually I think he's nice."

* * *

With that being said Emily took Maya out and showed her around the campus, Maya was too nervous and nice to tell her she's seen everything already. When their lunch period ended the two went back to class together, and they sat next to each other in French class; Emily helping Maya with a few things that would confuse her. That's what classes were like until they all ended, the two talked about how boring Mrs. Hertz was and what they thought of the school and the town until dinner started.

On their way to the cafeteria, Emily asked, "Would you like to eat dinner with me and my friends, or would you feel better with yours?"

"I-it doesn't matter," Maya said nervously; she didn't wanna say the wrong thing and make Emily hate her.

Emily just laughed, "Okay I see, you'd feel better with your friends, don't worry," She took her food and saw her friends, "See ya in the room later," she walked towards her friends table.

Maya smiled and took a tray of food and went to sit with the gang.

"Well, looks like someone is getting along with her roommate," Yumi grinned when she sat down.

"And to think, you were freaking out about meeting her," William laughed.

"Shut up Dunbar," She laughed, "Hey wait, where's Aelita and Jeremy?" She noticed their empty seats.

"They're working on some programs," Yumi said.

"Together?"

"Yup," Ulrich said.

"That's good," She smiled.

"At least that way things would be done faster," William said.

Ignoring William, Odd said, "Hey, so what are you gonna do when she asks why you always leave class… because of Xana?"

Maya choked on her drink, "W-what-" *cough*- "Do you mean?"

Yumi gasped, "Oh gosh! How could we have been so stupid!?"

"Wait what," Maya looked at their worried expressions, "I'm confused."

"Idiot," Ulrich sighed, "Emily will obviously wanna know WHY you're leaving classes and coming back late all the time."

"Oh fuck, what do I tell her?"

"Same thing we tell the teachers?" William guessed.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "You know Emily isn't THAT dumb."

Maya sighed, "I can't be sick every day," She looked at William, "What do you tell your roommate?"

HE smirked, "I have a single, so I'm all good."

"Great," She muttered, "You, Aelita and Jeremy all live alone, Yumi lives at home, and Ulrich and odd share a room; WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"Pray she's brain washed after every Xana attack and never notices?" Odd shrugged.

Maya threw a grape that hid his huge forehead, "There's a time to be funny and a time to be serious," even though she said that, she still laughed.

* * *

Jeremy and Aelita were finishing up the programs in Jeremy's room. **  
**

"Okay, so I think that's about it," He said smiling and he spun around in his chair and looked at Aelita sitting on his bed.

She smiled back at him, "Yup we made three more vehicles. But how come we had to make replicas of the original vehicles?"

"Well, I didn't have time to come up with new ideas for new versions, but the colors are different so you can figure it out."

"You do know it would have taken longer if you had worked alone," she said proudly.

He blushed lightly, "Y-yeah, sorry you didn't get dinner though."

"Are you kidding? You didn't get any dinner OR lunch because Odd took your share," She laughed.

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Don't worry I'll eat tomorrow… Odd must love this though, I mean he does get extra food."

She laughed a little, "But um, t-try and get some extra sleep tonight kay?"

"Oh so you noticed huh?"

"Are you kidding me, YOUR BAGS HAVE BAGS!"

He laughed, "Sorry, I've been busy with stuff."

"Is it so important you're gonna risk dying from no sleep?"

"I highly doubt you can die from lack of sleep," he scoffed. **((At least I don't think it's possible))**

"You'll probably be the first person!" She laughed, "But really Jeremy, promise me that you'll sleep later?"

He sighed, "Fine."

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise."

Her smile was huge, "Thanks Jeremy!" She ran and hugged him

"And um, thanks for letting me help you with the programming," She whispered.

"Wait you don't mind helping?" he asked.

"Of course not!" She sighed, "I know everyone tells you that you're the brains and that you're the only one who can do these things, but I can help too. Besides I like spending time with you," she blushed.

"Oh um" his throat had gone dry, "I-I like sp-spending time with you too," he said the last part VERY fast.

She kissed his cheek , "Thank you," She looked at the clock, "Wow, um I had no clue it was so late."

"Y-you should go before Jim comes."

Aelita sighed, making Jeremy feel like he should punch himself because he said the wrong thing, "Good night Jeremy," she left his room.

_You fucking idiot, _he thought as he changed into pajamas

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What," were his first words as he sprung out of bed trying to turn off his alarm.

_Wait outside is still dark? It can't be morning!_

Jeremy's computer was flashing showing an activated tower.

"Damn it, again? Don't you ever sleep?" he muttered as he picked up his phone and dialed Aelita

"Hello?" her voice was low.

"Activated tower, ice sector," he said as he pulled on his normal jeans.

"I'll call Yumi and William, you get the others," she said as she jumped out of bed.

He ended the call and dialed Ulrich.

"Jeremy its too early for school," He groaned.

"Ulrich shut up, its xana, come on."

"Ugh okay," he hung up and went to wake up Odd, "GET UP!" He yelled and smacked a pillow on his roommates head.

* * *

"Hmm?" Maya said as she answered her vibrating phone.

"Xana, ice sector, tower, come on," he hung on.

"Sheesh that was a warm welcome," she muttered.

When she got out of bed, the floor made a creaking sound that made Emily turn in bed.

_Shit! _She thought, _Okay, be calm. Be quiet._

Slowly she pulled on her blue shirt and black shorts, then pulled on her shoes. She made her way to the door, which was closer to Emily's bed. As she turned the knob on the door, it made a VERY loud creek which made Emily turn and mumble something in her bed. She held her breath and turned the knob again, but Emily's hand swung out and almost hit Maya in the face.

_Oh fuck I can't even open the door._

She bit her nails as she scanned the room for another way out.

_The _window_ maybe? _It was already open due to a very hot room.

She took a deep breath and climbed out the window to the outside. She scooted along towards the edge of the roof, she first dangled her legs off, the she scooted more and more till she was holding on by her finger tips. _Oh gosh, _she thought and closed her eyes. Then she let go and landed on her butt.

"Dammit!" She whispered frantically to no one in particular as she walked towards the sewer where Ulrich and Odd happened to be waiting.

"Took ya long enough," Ulrich muttered and when down into the sewer.

"You try leaving the room when your roommate is a light sleeper!"

* * *

"Transfer Yumi! Transfer William! Transfer Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner William! Scanner Ulrich! Virtualization!"

When they landed on Lyoko Jeremy said, "I'll bring up the vehicles in a second," then, "Transfer Odd! Transfer Aelita! Transfer Maya! Scanner Odd! Scanner Aelita! Scanner Maya! Virtualization!"


	9. Lyoko at night

"Whoa, you guys made new vehicles!" William said as Jeremy brought up all 6 vehicles.

Aside from the original over-wing, over-bike and over-board, there was a second version but a different color. The new over-board was black with light blue small spikes around the edges. The new over-bike was silver but had black wavy lines around the middle and a black tire. The new over-wing was pink. Completely pink. Like Aelita's hair.

"AWESOME!" Maya shouted, "I get an over-board!"

"I guess me and Stern are twins," William said teasing; but he could see the slight anger in Ulrich's eyes.

"Come on guys the tower's 52 degrees east and 85 degrees south," Jeremy said, "Oh! And watch out for our friend who loves arrows," he warned.

"You know, I've been wondering, what ARE we going to call that guy?" Odd said as they were on their vehicles riding.

"No, Odd don't start," Yumi groaned.

"He obviously has a love for arrows," Odd thought, "How about Robin Hood!"

"Wow isn't that original," Aelita teased.

"Yea Odd, maybe you're loosing your touch," Ulrich laughed.

"Hey if you guys don't like it, you can make up one yourself!" Odd grumbled.

* * *

"Two mega-tanks approaching," Jeremy warned as they got closer to the tower.

"I got this," William said as he as saw a mega-tank come into view. He drove up close to it, then jumped off his over-bike and pulled his sword out to stab in the monsters eye; the mega-tank, though was too far and shot William back down.

"That's 30 life points gone William," Jeremy said.

Ulrich came driving by William,and jumped into the air and quickly threw one of his swords down to the monsters eye and it was gone.

"That's how it's done," Ulrich smirked at William who looked completely unruffled by Ulrich's comment.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd shouted and shot the second mega-tank.

"Are you alright William?" Aelita asked as she and the girls came by.

"I'm alright," he muttered and got up; his bike had fell on its side on the ground.

"Well princess, do your thing," Odd smiled as Aelita walked into the tower.

"Well looks like we didn't have to worry about tha-" Ulrich was cut short from an arrow that went threw his chest.

"ULRICH!" Yumi shouted and ran to him.

"I don't understand, his life points are all gone, but he isn't being devirtualized," Jeremy said as he fussed around with his keyboard.

"Ulrich? Are you there?" Yumi asked as she shook him, but his body was lifeless.

"Where did the arrow come from?" Maya asked as she pulled a dagger out from her wrist cuffs.

"Einstein, is he on your screen?" William asked.

"Ulrich? Yeah, it says he's still on Lyoko... but with out any life points."

"What about Robin Hood?" Odd asked.

"No, he's not there."

* * *

Once Aelita entered the CODE: LYOKO and the tower's aura turned blue, Ulrich's body slowly devirtualzed from Yumi's arms.

"Where'd he go? Is he okay?" Yumi asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Yeah," Jeremy sighed happily, "Yeah it says he's coming out the scanner."

"So what now?" Maya asked.

"Do we go after Robin Hood?" William finished for her.

"AHA! I told you it'd catch on!" Odd laughed.

"No not today," Jeremy said, "It's not like we'd even know where he is and without Ulrich I don't think you all should be searching for him alone."

"We're just one person short," William argued, "It's not like Ulrich's any stronger than ALL of us."

"You know what he means William," Maya said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Without all of us, we aren't at our strongest, plus you lost some life points, so it's even less," she smiled at him, "Maybe we could have a special mission for finding this guy?"

Aelita laughed, "For the youngest one here, you sure are the smartest."

"Not as smart as Belpois," Maya smiled, "I know you were thinking the same thing, right Jeremy?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "Um, I'm bring you all back now."

BUT before he could finish typing the code for re-materialization, Aelita shouted, "WAIT!"

Everyone starred at her, "Aelita?" William asked confused.

"There's another tower. Another activated tower."

"Aelita, if there was, I'd be able to see it on my screen," Jeremy said to her.

"But I can feel that there's an activated tower nearby, I know it," Aelita said **((remember she could feel pulsations.))**

Jeremy sighed, "Okay, you guys go spread out and find it."

* * *

"Nothing on this side," Yumi said from the northern side of the sector.

"Same here," Maya said from the eastern side.

"I got no activated towers," William called from the southern side.

"We're all good," Odd said from the western side.

"See Aelita I told you there was nothing," Jeremy said.

"I still don't feel right," she said, she was standing by the same tower as before.

"It's probably because of that shooter," Maya suggested.

"You mean Robin Hood," Odd corrected.

"Materialization," Jeremy said and Yumi, William and Odd came started to disappear from Lyoko.

"It's not because of the shooter," Aelita told Maya, "And you know it too."

She sighed, "Aelita, we checked all over the sector, nothing is activated."

"Maybe it's on another sector!"

"Aelita.."

"Maybe it's David."

"Aelita please, please don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?"

"Give yourself too much hope."

"What's wrong with having hope?" Aelita asked shocked.

"Nothing," Maya said quickly, "But having TOO much... it's not a good thing. You'll just get yourself hurt in the end."

"I think I know more than you when it comes to having TOO much hope," Aelita said in a rather rude way, which wasn't like her at all.

"I highly doubt that," Maya muttered.

* * *

"Ulrich! Are you okay?" Yumi asked as she ran out the scanner and saw him laying on the floor in the center of the room.

He groaned in pain as she tried to pick him up.

"Careful now," William as he gently pulled Ulrich's arm around his shoulders, "Can you walk?"

He nodded his head slowly and they walked to the elevator as Aelita and Maya came out of their scanners.

* * *

"So what happened to Ulrich?" Odd asked as they were in the SuperComputer room.

"I don't know," Jeremy sighed in defeat, "Ulrich what DID happen to you?"

"It's nothing guys really," He muttered. He was leaning on the walls for support.

"Are you joking?" Yumi asked her voice fulled with annoyance and worry, "You can even stand by yourself!"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm just tried."

"Ulrich," Maya said calmly but annoyed, "This new threat on Lyoko isn't a joke, we need to know WHAT happens if you get hit by an arrow, so we can be more careful, so please, put away your pride for a second, stop trying to be mister macho and tell us what happened." _I know he's just gonna hate me more, _She thought, _but someone had to say it._

He glared at her but said, "I feel fine. Just a little tried. But other than that nothing is wrong with me."

"Do you remember what happened when the arrow hit you on Lyoko? You had no life points but you were still on Lyoko.

Ulrich shrugged, "I don't remember anything. Really guys it felt like I wasn't even there."

Jeremy sighed, "Okay, we'll maybe... maybe should come up with a new Lyoko attack plan."

"What!" Odd said shocked, "I love our plan!"

"You go on, ride to the tower, kill a few monsters then deactivate the tower. Easy enough, but now we have this new guy. He's something to look out for... something bad. We NEED a new plan."

"Like what?" William asked?

"I don't know, but, I'll come up with one.

* * *

Tip toeing back into her room, Maya quietly turned her key into the lock until it opened; there was no way she could climb in through that window.

Just as she was about to get into her bed someone said, "Where the hell have you been!"


	10. Sabotage

"E-emily! What are you doing up?" Maya stuttered.

"I woke up to go to the bathroom and when I did you were gone," she said, "Why are you wearing that? Did you go out?"

Maya hesitated and Emily sighed, "Look you can tell me. Sorry I snapped when you came in but it's our first night as roommates and you sneak out? Where did you go?"

"It's nothing," She lied and started to change back into her pjs.

"You're not going tell me?"

"I did; it's nothing."

"You sneak out at night while I'm sleeping, and when you've been caught red-handed you refuse to tell me?"

Maya shrugged and then climbed into her bed.

"Fine."

* * *

"That's what you told her?"

"Yup," Maya said as she took a bite of her sandwich. The next afternoon she and William were the only ones at the lunch table, eating and waiting for the others the join them.

"Wow. You couldn't even have think of a lie? Anything?"

"What are you talking about, that was a lie. I told her it was nothing when it was obviously something."

William shook his head, "Emily is NOT and idiot," he said in a low serious voice, "You can't keep sneaking out and keep saying it's nothing. She isn't going to tolerate this."

"What am I suppose to say? Emily I have to leave at night to go to the abandoned factory with holds a supercomputer and scanners to take me to another world and fix monsters being controlled by an evil-"

"Stop," he put his hand up, "You obviously need a lesson in lying. And who better to teach you than me?"

"Of course you'd be the master," she grinned.

"Duh? Now to keep this short and simple, just know, the best types of lies, the ones where you'll never get caught," he smiled, "Are ones that are true."

"William what the fuck are you talking about?" She said with annoyance filled in her voice.

He laughed, "Keep everything you say as close to the truth as possible and you'll get away with it."

"Away with what?" Yumi asked as she sat down next to William.

"Nothing," Maya muttered.

"Come on have I taught you nothing?" William groaned, "I was teaching the worst liar ever how to lie."

_"_What the hell, that's what we were actually doing? How was that lying?" Maya outburst.

"It's not. I told the truth but not the whole truth. See? Perfect lie," he smiled and popped a grape in his mouth.

"Look I don't know what's doing on here, but I don't wanna be the 'dummy' to your problems," Yumi said.

"Aw Yumi you're too smart AND pretty to be a dummy," William smiled at her.

"Never gonna happen Dunbar," Yumi said as she ate.

Maya laughed, "Looks like you're gonna need to try a new approach Dunbar."

"Where ya going?" Yumi asked her when she stood up.

"Ulrich's room."

"Awkwardd," William sang laughingly.

"Shut up, it's not like that," she saw the questioning look on Yumi's face and said quickly, "It REALLY isn't like that," she sighed, "Look Delmas has been on my case about tutoring Ulrich and since I haven't done that yet, he's threatening to lower MY grades. So I'm going to see him."

"Aw Stern needs to be tutored by someone a year younger," William teased.

"Not funny William, she's smarter than him, heck she's smarter than us, no wonder Delmas wants her to help Ulrich," Yumi said in Ulrich's defense.

_Now I get it, _Maya thought, _Ulrich didn't want William teasing him in front of Yumi._

"But Maya?" Yumi said, "There're no classes today, couldn't you let him just give him a break today?"

"Since there are no classes today, THAT'S why I'm gonna tutor him," Maya said then left.

"Hey William?" Yumi asked, "How long have you known-Maya?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know, it's like she KNOWS your every move... with me I mean."

"Well, um, you know me and her knew each other before so I came here. We went to the same school and had classes together so we knew each other for awhile."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You know William, you really are a good liar," She smiled.

* * *

"Ulrich?" Maya knocked on his door.

"Not here," a voice replied.

She shook her head laughing and opened the door, "I didn't skip two grades for being an id-"

"Hey Maya," Odd said. He and Kiwi were the only ones on the room.

"W-where's Ulrich?"

"Like I said, not here."

"W-what?" You might have well have written MORON on her forehead.

"What were you saying before you came in here? Something like 'I didn't skip two grades for being a' what now?" He laughed.

"S-shut up Della Robbia," She sighed, "Where's Ulrich?"

"Um, I think he's playing video games in the game room?"

"Great," She sighed.

"Wait!" Odd called as she left the room, "Um, why are you looking for him?"

"Oh, uh, I'm supposed to help him with his studying."

Odd nodded, "Um, I don't think he's be up for studying on a Sunday, so, uh, would you rather, hang out? With me?"

"H-huh?"_ Talk about Book smart, boy dumb_

"Never mind," He sighed and went back in his room.

* * *

Ulrich was lying on the couch in the game room as he played on his game boy.

"It's time to study," Maya said as she plopped herself on the couch in front of his.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Busy."

"Ulrich," She sighed, "Come on, Delmas has threatened to lower my grades."

"Later. I'm busy."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ulrich!" She slammed her notes on the table and stood up, "You will come and study with me, o-or else-"

"Or else what?" he sat up and starred at her, "You'll tell on me?" He smirked.

"N-no, I'll," she saw a green notebook on the table, "Do this," She grabbed the book and ran out the room.

"Hey!" He yelled, jumped off the couch and ran after her, "Get back here!"

Maya grinned but continue running; but she realized she was running the OPPOSITE direction of the library.

_Crap_ she thought and ran in to the girls bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls.

_What is this anyway? _she opened the book and gasped.

_ULRICH HAS A DIARY?_

She almost felt like laughing, SHE didn't even have one.

The page she had opened had a picture of Yumi and him together.

_Aw he really does like her,s_he thought, _Wait I shouldn't be reading this. That's __completely-_

"MAYA GIVE IT BACK!" Ulrich yelled as he pound on the door outside; interrupting her mind blab.

Maya sighed and went outside, "Here," she handed him the closed book.

"Did you look inside it?" he asked.

She stayed quiet and Ulrich lost it, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU JUST STEAL SOMEONES BOOK THEN READ WHATEVER'S IN IT!"

"Sorry," she muttered.

"What did you see?"

"Only that picture of you and Yumi, but I'm pretty sure everyone knows you like her," she muttered.

He gave her a dirty look then walked away from her.

"Wait Ulrich!"

"I don't want help studying!" he yelled back at her.

"ULRICH STERN!" she yelled and he turned around and starred at her.

"WE BOTH KNOW YOU NEED MY HELP STUDYING AND I AM YOUR ONLY HOPE OF PASSING YOUR CLASSES!"

"I don't need help studying from someone younger than me."

"Who else is going to help you then? Jeremy? Aelita? They're busy enough. Yumi has a bunch of responsibility's at home, Odd isn't the smartest. And we both know you can't stand William."

He was quiet for what seemed a LOOOOONNNNG time, "Fine," he, finally, muttered.

"H-huh?" She asked in shock.

"Fine," he repeated, "Lets go."

* * *

**((A few days before))**

"I've been wondering Aelita," Jeremy said slowly, "Do-do you think we should...make a new sub for Lyoko?"

"You mean like a new pod for Maya and William? Are we even gonna use it?"

"We'll have to if we're going to search for your brother."

"Really!" She cried, and jumped up from his bed and hugged him.

Jeremy laughed and she asked, "But were are we gonna look? Do you think he could be in the digital sea?"

"Maybe, it's not like we could ask any of the random citizens on Lyoko if they've seen our _Lyoko Prince_," he teased.

She laughed, "Okay, when do we start?"

"How's now?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"No, Ulrich," she sighed, "You forgot to carry the one."

"What one!"

"That one!" Maya pointed to the numbers on the paper.

"Algebra is hard alright, can't we do something easier."

"But you were learning this in class the other day!"

"Who ever said I understood what was going on in class."

"Ulrich," she groaned, "You're not trying."

"I AM TRYING!" He yelled and got a dirty look from some of the students nearby reading, "I am trying," he lowered his voice, "It's. just. hard."

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "We'll do the next problem."

Just as she said that Ulrich's phone rang, "Hello? Jeremy?"

"What does he want?" Maya asked.

He put up a finger to silence her while Jeremy spoke, "Okay. I'm with Maya now. I'll go get Odd, then we'll all meet."

"Factory?" Maya asked as he ended the call.

"Yeah, come on lets go get Odd."

* * *

"Transfer Odd, Transfer William, Transfer Ulrich! Scanner Odd, Scanner William, Scanner Ulrich! Virtualazation!"

The boys landed at the edge of the ice sector.

"Where's the tower?" William asked.

"There's none"Jeremy said, "Ladies your turn- Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Maya! Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Maya! Virtualaztion!"

"So if we aren't here for a mission," Ulrich asked as the girls landed next to them, "Why are we here?"

"To look for my brother," Aelita said simply.

"Okay!" Odd said after an awkward long silence, "Where do we start searching?"

"The digital Sea, of course," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, not to be a pessimist," Yumi said, "But the Skid doesn't have enough room for Maya AND William."

"I never said we were using the Skid," Jeremy smiled.

A new type of vehicle appeared as Jeremy was talking, "It can drive on land and underwater. We'll call it... the MegaPod." **((I'm pretty sure the MegaPod couldn't ebe used underwater, but this one can *^*)) **It was yellow all around with six huge black wheels; three in the black, three in the front.

* * *

"Jeremy who's driving this thing?" Odd asked as they were all seated inside; Boys in the back and girls in the front.

"Um, you could all take turns," he suggested.

"I'LL DO IT!" Odd and Ulrich shouted at the same time.

"Rock paper scissors?" Odd suggested.

"ROCK PAPER SCISS-"

"Oh gosh I'll drive," Yumi muttered and a steering wheel appeared in front of her.

"It's just like driving a car," Jeremy assured her.

Yumi slammed her foot on the peddle and it made a dive straight into the digital sea.

* * *

"Okay Einstein, what are we looking for exactly," Maya asked, "Like would it be his body just floating around?"

"Um, well in all honestly... I don't know."

"WHAT!" William yelled.

"Jeremy, how could we be looking for something-"

"Someone," Aelita corrected.

"Someone," Ulrich continued, "but not know what to look for."

"Just keep an eye out for something unusual," Aelita said.

"I think you'd accomplish more if you guys split up," Jeremy said.

"Einstein, you sick or something?" Odd laughed, "You NEVER want us to split up."

"Things are different," His voice got serious all of a sudden, "Guys listen, if you start to loose power in your hub GET BACK TO YUMI ASAP."

"Wait! Why get back to me?"

"Cause you're the driver," Jeremy said and started to break them off into their hubs

"BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS!" Maya yelled.

"Don't worry," Odd's voice came into her little hub, "it's just like level four of _Sea Monster Patrol_."_  
_

"But I never finished that level!"

* * *

"You know this is actually pretty fun," Maya laughed as she drove around the objects underwater.

The new hubs were actually just the tires on the mega pod. It combined with the parts of the MegaPod and turned into the tire with a little yellow 'cup' over it that you'd see out off.

"Yea, but I miss the Skid," Odd pouted.

"Don't worry we'll still use it," Jeremy laughed, "Only on smaller missions though; like if I need one or two of you to stay on Lyoko."

"What's with all the spiting up lately?" Ulrich asked.

"It just gets things done faster," he said simply.

"Jeremy are there any monsters here?" William asked.

"Yea... did you run into any?"

"Not me.. but I think Aelita did."

* * *

"Jeremy I have two sharks on my tail and my missals won't launch!" Aelita cried frantically as the monsters kept shooting at her hub.

"Aelita get back to Yumi! Or Yumi find Aelita! Or you guys go help Aelita!" Jeremy cried.

"Why won't her missals launch?" Maya asked as she tried to find her cousin.

"I don't know... I know we filled all the hubs before you all got there."

"Could someone have messed with it?" Yumi asked.

"What like sabotage?" Jeremy mocked, "Who could do that?"

An arrow hit and bounced off the top of William's hub, "I think I have an idea."


End file.
